cwsfandomcom-20200214-history
Paxton Dracula
Paxton is the son of Pepsi and her boyfriend James Dracula. Paxton was an accidental baby and at first his mother wasn't sure about keeping him but eventually decided to raise him with his father. When he was born, he was given a great amount of care from his parents. Jamie gave him his blood which made him a strong and healthy baby. Pax soon met his aunt Corinna Lightwood who wanted to see him at last. He was a dedicated climber ever since he learned to crawl and walk. For the first month of his life, Pax and his parents lived in CWS. He brought joy in the Dracula house and everyone loved him. Khalida and Lestat badly wanted to babysit him but Pepsi didn't let them because of her attachment to him. She sometimes tried to keep him to herself which made him prefer her to his father for some time. On May 27 they went to Thailand for his parents' wedding and after that to various places for their honeymoon. Pax saw his aunt often because Pepsi called for her to look after him while she's with her husband. Pax and Cora became good friends and even buried a child on the beach once. Afterwards, the family went to a island which belonged to his grandfather. Paxton had his own room there with lots of stuffed animals and walls to climb on. He grew closer with his dad and spent more time with him. James taught him how to levitate and play basketball. At that time his baby brother Nathaniel was born and he had someone close to his age to play with on the deserted island. Corinna visited them often and Paxton was glad to see her every time. This, of course, was until Pepsi had a big fight with her and her brother. Since then Paxton started avoiding his aunt and father because of his mother. Soon after due to all the stress from the fights, his power showed up. He instantly negated all the vampire powers in the house. Pepsi used this to get her sons out of the island and away from James and Cora. The three went back to their house in CWS with Paxton slowly starting to stop his power from working. He and his brother met Hannah de Vil who turned out to be a friend of their mother and who had been helping her for some time. The Devil put back on the barrier which stopped her long time enemy James and his 'rude' sister from entering the city. Paxton felt sad because of his father and aunt but wouldn't leave his mother to join them. Pepsi went with the boys to see their grandfather and meet their aunt Liliya and uncle Andrew Dracula who still couldn't control his power. Paxton's power negation helped the boy stop making his family do everything he says. The two became good friends and went out together with Nate and Andy's group of friends. They had lots of fun and met the other citizens. Paxton was fun and cool so he got along best with the Somerhalder children and Elijah's daughter Cecily. His passion was playing the guitar, as well as singing. He practiced often when there was a party in town or Khali and Lestat had a karaoke night at Dracula's house. He often visited his father because he missed him and their cohesive family life. Pax tried to convice his mother to make Hannah let Jamie into town but the vampire mommy preferred to take a break from all the drama and just live like a 19 year old human girl. Paxton just dealed with it and continued living normally with her and Nate. He often stayed for a sleepover at Jonathan's house and played chess with him or just watched movies with Lily and Cedric. He even went out with Khali, Victor, Felix, Daisy and Lestat. A week before his birthday his mother came home with James and Cora, and Paxton was over the moon. He finally had his whole family back, and was secretly hoping it would stay this way for a long time.